paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4 episode 1 pups save ryder the second, pups made a short.
(Ryder on title card) Pups save Ryder the second. it was a nice say at adventure bay and Ryder would like to go ski at Jake's snowboarding Resort. Ryder asking Jake a question. Ryder: hey Jake would you mind if i would like to ski at the resort? Jake: not it all, i hope you enjoy and please be careful. Ryder: I'd be careful and thanks. so Ryder went down the snow hill and went on the wrong way even there a sign. Ryder went off the cliff and landed on the ice and ice began to crack. Ryder: uh-oh, i better call the pups because im in trouble again. so Ryder pick up his pup pad and began to call. all the pups is playing the tug of war and chase fell down and his tooth is loose again Chase: well since my tooth is loosing again at least im not afraid of the dentist. All of the pups: hahahahahaha. the pup tag ringing even others. Chase: hey Ryder my tooth loose again. Ryder: ok chase we will worried about that later anyway pups looks like i need help again. all pups glasps Rocky: Ryder i thought we rescued you last year. Ryder: i know Rocky but this is different this year im trap at this ice i just hopeing you save me. Zuma: i know wyder we can zave you any time. Ryder: thanks Zuma you pups better hurry before the ice will fall. this time chase will lead the paw patrol. Chase: paw patrol to the lookout. so pups made it to this elevator but marshall is last like always. Marshall: sorry chase im last. Skye: there no to be sorry marshall. Chase: yeah don't worry about it. Marshall:ok chase sorry again. all pups: hahahahahaha. the pups went all the way to the top. Rubble: ready for action chase sir. Chase: pups we have an emergency look like ryder is in trouble again so we have to help him. Chase: Skye! you will hook ryder to lift him so he won't fall. Skye: yipeeeee this pup gotta fly. Chase: Everest! Everest: hi chase what happed to your tooth? Chase: my tooth loose because we were play tug of war and i fell down. Everest: oh, so what do you need? Chase: well since the road cover up with snow would you like to plow the snow. Everest: Do i, i would love to, ice or snow i ready to go. Chase: paw patrol is on a roll. *Paw patrol* SKYE skye barking down the slide *go go go go go go* EVEREST she is in the snowplow chase and skye are leaving the lookout everest clearing up the road and chase howl Ryder: hey pups im so glad you made it. Chase hey skye you know what to do. Skye: im on it. Skye: ok ryder it made be a little scary to fly up top. the ice just cracked after ryder was landed on the snow skye start licking Ryder's hand and chase and everest start licking ryder's face. chase do the right face and everest do the left face of licking. Ryder: hahahahahaha good pups. so the pups start ski Jake: so ryder i heard you were in trouble at the ice. Ryder: i know jake sorry i just happed by it own. jake nod Chase: so ryder should i go to the dentist please. Ryder: of course chase i would never forget it. the episode ends. (Marshall on the title card) pups made a short. Christmas is starting in 2 weeks and ryder and the pups are excited for it because it coming Zuma: i can't wait for christmas. Skye: me too. Rubble. me three. so ryder put up the christmas tree at the backyard Ryder: so pups here's an idea for the tree all the pups: like what???? Ryder: rubble do the ornaments, skye do the star, zuma do the light, rocky do the presents, marshall do the candy canes and chase tell them what to do because he's a cop pup. Ryder: and one more thing make sure marshall don't eat the candy cane until christmas morning. Chase: I'll make sure he won't. marshall start licking his lips when he saw the candy cane Marshall: yum! Chase got a dirty look at marshall. Chase: i know you will eat it. Marshall: do not. chase: you do. Ryder: that's enough pups. the sky turning dark and pups is getting ready for bed. Ryder: sorry to say this its time for bed. Pups: awwwwwww (sad voice). Ryder: don't worry there be more fun tomorrow. THE NEXT DAY........... Ryder: good morning pups. Pups: same to you ryder. while ryder and the pups gets some breakfish marshall sneek outside and grab a candy cane uh-oh chase saw it, marshall get caught Chase: aha! RYDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder: what do you need chase you don't have to scream that loud. Chase:marshall took a candy cane. ryder: marshall did you took a candy cane? Marshall: ummm, what are you talking about. Chase:don't lie i saw you. Marshall: okey ok you got me. so ryder took the candy cane back at the christmas tree. ryder gave cane to chase for award. chase start licking his candy cane and he said: yum what a good candy cane. chase is happy. Marshall: Hey that's not fair. until chase ate it he had some candy cane crumbs on his face and guess what happed......... he licked chase face because he got some crumbs on it. Skye and rocky: huh. Rubble and Zuma: marshall Ryder: marshall what were you thinking. Chase: ewww! he kissed me. Marshall: what nothing wrong what a lick, im a dog. Ryder: true, dogs can lick but you know chase doesn't like being lick by other pups. Marshall: im sorry guys and pups i just want some candy cane. Ryder: its okey, but you should owe chase an apology! Marshall: maybe you're right im sorry chase. Chase: its ok but i owe you back Marshall: yes anything you want. so the want is chase lick marshall face. Marshall: yuck i should've tell him anything. everybody laught. THE END.